What Romario Doesn't Know
by cleartempest
Summary: Dino secretly asks Romario to watch so he can *ahem* PERFORM. D18. Warning: Romario is very graphic with his descriptions of boss and you-know-who in bed.


Romario is never watching pron again

This really started out as crack. Then I got all 'luff-each-other-moar!' when I was looking it over. Haha, I don't know what that results as. But it's kinda OOC (wahh) and it was weird because I had to keep thinking, 'Romario can't feel _that_…' XD OMG… But umm, their actions say everything about their luffer-ness. Or I _tried _to convey that…

Blah, I'll shut up now. AND I DO NOT OWN.

IT BEGINS

Hmm…Romario squints into the dark room from inside boss's closet. Actually it couldn't really be considered a closet, he thinks ruefully. It's one of those large cabinets in hotel rooms. He shoves a fur lined coat away from his face and wrinkles his nose to oppress a sneeze.

Said closet is inside Dino's hotel room, which is empty and dark for now. He has been into boss's room before, but tonight especially, he feels just a little awkward. After all, he had raised Dino like a son.

And yet when Dino came to him that morning for a favor, he felt he could not refuse. Blushing, boss had told Romario that he trusts him the most, his right hand man, and that he needs Romario to watch him that night because it's important, and that he doesn't what to screw up.

Of course, boss, Romario had said with a curt bow, as though he were agreeing to something as mundane as recalculating a business transaction.

This is business. Boss needs him and it is his duty. But there could be no harm in mere speculation. He wonders what kind of girl boss likes. How long they had known each other. And if there were any past misfortunate encounters that went horribly wrong. Because the truth was, Romario has never been asked to do this. This girl must be very special to boss and, as paternally defensive he feels right then, he respects that.

The light switches on and Romario briefly shields his eyes, which had finally adjusted to the dark. He hears his boss's voice, low and endearing.

"Go put it on, I'll wait for you." It doesn't particularly surprise Romario that boss is speaking Japanese.

When Romario's eyes feel like they are not screaming, he looks out the closet again. Boss is sitting on his bed, his shirt is unbuttoned and he is running his hand through his hair nervously, looking around. And Romario can only conclude boss is curious about where he is hiding.

He sees boss's eyes fall on the closet and avert back to the ground in front of him, he doesn't look up again. Romario had been correct.

They wait for some number of minutes.

Then he sees boss perk up at a sound, sees him turn around, and sees his face color.

"Ooh, Kyouya." Boss sighs appreciatively.

Romario raises a quick brow at the name 'Kyouya', isn't that violent boy that boss had once trained with named 'Kyouya?' But he doesn't think too much into it, figures it's just another androgynous Japanese name that he doesn't know.

Kyouya comes into his view of the room.

He sees frilly pink, a tiny skirt just long enough, candy cane stockings attached to red garters, the whole shebang.

Not bad, Romario thinks, not feeling guilty at all. Boss should know that Romario judging his girlfriend is unavoidable. He notices this Kyouya somewhat resembles the other Kyouya. But he doesn't think too much into it, figures there's most likely no relation.

Kyouya's steps are smolderingly deliberate. She doesn't have many curves, Romario notices, but the lace, corset, and frills are doing their job. It's the illusion, he thinks sagely.

Boss walks to embrace her but she pushes him an arm's length back, eyes him intensely. And boss bites on his lower lip, very flustered. Romario almost chuckles, he likes this kid.

Then she runs her hands up his chest, slides off his shirt, runs her palms over particularly sensitive areas, and boss blushes even more, raising his hands to touch back and lowering them again when she gives him one of those searing looks. Dominatrix in pink, Romario thinks, interesting.

She looks up at Dino. Her tongue just barely comes out to wet her bottom lip and her gaze falls.

Romario sees hesitancy. It's brief but it had surely been there.

Boss sees it too, smirking, he pulls her against him, holds her close. She tenses and wets her lips again. He swipes a thumb over her chin, tilts her face up, and lowers his head to melt their lips together.

And deliberate Kyouya suddenly freezes, her cheeks color a little and her eyes fall shut. She leans into his lips more, tentative. And boss receives it, allowing her to explore back, taking his time with the kiss before his hands start to wander her body.

One stays to press Kyouya against him. The other moves down the small of her back, moves lower. He lingers on her bottom, and _slowly _slides his hand between her legs, underneath the skirt.

She jumps, makes a small noise into the kiss. She drops limp hands against boss's chest, seeming to lose her resolve at his touch. Ohoho, a virgin, Romario thinks. He reasons boss probably didn't want to traumatize a poor girl on the night of her deflowering, hence the reason for his being there.

Boss's hands travel up, bringing the silky pink lace of Kyouya's lingerie high, high. When Romario begins to see the curve of her rear, Kyouya bites. Boss flinches and pulls from the kiss, the skirt falling back in place. He brings a finger to meet his bleeding lip. "Oho, Kyouya, want it rough?" Boss's eyes suddenly darken, his grin grows.

Eyes cast down, Kyouya says something that Romario couldn't quite catch, but boss's smile becomes a little warmer. He holds her against him again and reaches underneath the skirt.

"Uhnn." Kyouya bites boss's shoulder to avoid making anymore sounds. Sounds she probably thought were embarrassing. She runs her hands down boss's chest, looking as if she were unsure what to do with them. Boss whispers something into her ear and she runs one of her hands back up, slides a hand down his pants with other hand. Boss jumps slightly, but otherwise, gives a deep exhale and rests the side of his face on her head.

Romario almost wants to pat himself on the back, boss is in total control. But he thinks boss's hand is moving too much, making to many unnecessary movements to please a girl, and he is a bit taken aback at how deep her voice is. But he doesn't think too much into it, she seems to like what boss is doing to her and he figures it was just the way she sounds.

Boss then nuzzled the crook of her neck, nips at her ear, and licks at an area just below, eliciting a shudder from Kyouya. He lowers his mouth over the erogenous spot, a moan hums from his throat and Kyouya's blush reddens.

Boss gasps as her teeth penetrate his skin, and a narrow trail of crimson trickles down his shoulder. Boss shudders as Kyouya sucks at the wound, her lips leaving bloody prints. She lifts her hand off his chest and wipes off the blood on her lips.

Crazy bitch, is all Romario thinks.

Then boss kisses her again, jerks the hand under her skirt. And this Kyouya actually gasps.

And Romario thinks her voice is very deep.

They fall back on the bed behind Kyouya. Boss rocks their hips together. Her attempt at stifling a moan comes out as a whimper, and boss laughs lightly, sliding lower before she could react to his display of amusement. His hands trace the out line of her form, slowly run over her hips and dip between her legs. He spreads them and nuzzles her inner thighs.

"Ah!" Kyouya suddenly lifts her body off of the bed, her thighs squeeze tight around boss's head. Her eyes flutter close and her fingers dig into boss's messy hair. "Ha…" her mouth opens _wide_, she starts panting, her blush spreading down her neck.

Romario doesn't see between Kyouya's legs, but he thinks her voice as a little TOO deep, and she looks A LOT like the little killing machine -- though this expression is a bit strange to imagine on him -- and her name is KYOYA. Oh.

Her breath hitches, she trembles, and boss has to SWALLOW. Oh.

Kyouya props her arms behind her, palms against the sheets, and boss sits up between her legs, meeting her face. He strokes her hair, and Kyouya, flushed from climax, allows him. "Take it off." She gasps, and he pulls at the pink lace on the corset.

Kyouya really has no chest. Oh.

Kyouya takes a deep unrestrained breath as boss slides the lace saturated cage off. And Romario couldn't help but wonder what kind of tangled mess the corset would have become had he not been there.

Boss runs a thumb over Kyouya's nipple and tweaks it. Kyouya twitches, and takes the back of boss's hand. He lowers his head and catches her in a searing kiss, his free hand wandering toward the skirt. Kyouya moans into his mouth when – Romario felt his eyes widen -- when boss strokes a rising tent in her skirt through the silky fabric. Oh.

And they just kiss for some stretch of time, smolderingly, languorously, boss slowly rubbing his hand over the front of the skirt, Kyouya seeming content with letting him take the lead. Boss lifts from the kiss and whispers something into her neck, and she nods, once, falling back on the covers. He takes out a small bottle from his pocket and moves to take off his pants.

Now boss is without pants and Romario sees Kyouya inhale slowly. He deftly unclips Kyouya's red garters, not bothering to slide off her stockings, takes the waistband of her skirt, and tugs it off her hips. Oh. OH.

Oh snap, indeed.

Boss reaches for the small bottle, and squirts a clear liquid onto his fingers. He lets Kyouya touch his fingers, to feel them, and she – he –runs his hand over boss's stomach, leaving a shining trail in their wake.

Then boss puts his hand between Kyouya's legs, and pushes in a finger. And she, ahem, he squirms just once. Boss grins and slides in another finger. Kyouya tenses and boss suddenly cringes. "Don't do that, Kyouya," he says, "It'll just hurt more."

Kyouya says something about biting, props himself up again. And boss winces again, he looks at Kyouya and suddenly Romario sees boss move his fingers in a rather forceful manner.

Kyouya moves to push at boss's shoulders, but suddenly stops, he looks shocked. A blush spreads across his cheeks.

"Here?" Boss smirks, turns his hand and pushes harder.

"Ha…" Kyouya shuts his eyes and lets his hands drop to his sides. And he moans, long and deep.

"Oh, my God." Romario notices boss slipped to Italian. Boss flushes and pushes Kyouya flat on the covers with his free hand, leaning over him. "Do that again," He breathes.

Kyouya cracks open his eyes, smirks. "Make me."

And Romario can't remember the last time boss had grinned so widely. Boss chuckles, "With pleasure."

He coats himself generously and tosses the bottle on the ground, spreads Kyouya's legs with a hand and a knee. He positions himself and removes his fingers, smoothing that hand over Kyouya's stomach. He looks at the boy and, leaning in for a kiss, slowly pushes into him.

"Mmmph…" Kyouya's eyes screw shut, and boss swallows inevitable sounds of pain. He slides the hand on Kyouya's stomach up to the boy's flushed face, runs it through his dark hair, and brings it to rest under his neck before pulling from the kiss.

Kyouya's sharp breath comes out loudly without boss's mouth to muffle it. He slowly opens his eyes, his chest heaving quietly.

Boss swipes a thumb over Kyouya's lips. "Ready?" And some unseen action causes boss to groan loudly and utter another Italian expletive before saying, "Augh, Kyouyaaaa, stop it, too tight."

Kyouya looks somewhat satisfied at boss's reaction. His smirk precedes a sigh of relief from boss, and boss shakes his head. "This is supposed to hurt you more." He smiles. "In that case…" He sits back up and pulls out, thrusts in again.

"Ah…" A pant, Kyouya arches toward him, tightens his grip on the sheets. It seems boss has struck Kyouya's sweet spot.

Boss continues, and Kyouya falls on his back again, eyes shut, "Ha…aah!"

Boss looks like he stifles an aroused cringe, and runs his hands over Kyouya's body. He is only speaking Italian now. He reaches in between them and _grabs_.

Kyouya shudders. He gasps, lets out his breath shakily. His legs tighten around boss's middle.

And since the bed is close enough to the wall to permit this, boss grabs one of Kyouya's arms and pushes him flat against the wall in one fluid motion, now their faces were level. He crashes their lips together.

Kyouya tenses up at the unexpected change, but other wise did not protest, wrapping his arms around boss neck.

Boss pulls from the kiss, a glistening trail of saliva follows, and he tilts his head to suck at Kyouya's neck. At those erogenous places he found before, eliciting that low moan.

Kyouya breathes shakily, angles his head accordingly. Boss pants something. Kyouya doesn't look like he understands, probably Italian, Romario thinks, but the boy bites his lip, leans his head back.

Boss gives Kyouya's heated flesh a hard pump, Kyouya's flinch is barely discernible, and he runs his fingers through the other boy's hair before gripping the dark locks tightly. And he thrusts _upward ._

Kyouya hisses, boss's breath catches in his throat as he pulls the boy down. Kyouya's head falls forward, panting. "Dino…I…" His lidded eyes fall shut, he inhales deeply. Romario doesn't think Kyouya had ever called boss by his name.

Romario is a bit surprised when boss doesn't speak. Rather, boss presses his lips against Kyouya's once again, and the other boy sighs into his mouth, blush reddening. Boss moves his hand on Kyouya's length up, and brings it down again, hard.

Kyouya's gasp breaks their kiss. He buckles into the man and shudders. "A-ah…" A hard breath escapes. And Kyouya drops a limp head against boss's shoulder, panting heavily.

Boss rests his chin in Kyouya's mussed hair and he shuts his eyes, "Kyouya…" a sharp intake of breath. Boss gasps, and gives a soft groan. He loosens his grip on the boy's hair, and kisses damp locks. His lips linger, and he inhales slowly, deeply.

They could have fallen asleep that way. But Kyouya turns up his head to face the other. Boss smiles a small gentle smile, lips turning up ever so slightly, and gives him a long chaste kiss. Such warmth, Romario actually feels a little intrusive, witnessing a moment like this.

When they break apart, Kyouya says something. And boss laughs, "Of course." He pulls back the covers. Kyouya turns on his side to face the wall but doesn't object when a hand comes to rest on his hip. Boss reaches for the lamp and switches it off.

Romario is now left staring into a dark room again. And he is sure that when his eyes adjust, he could leave and not worry about jarring lights and screaming pupils.

Unfortunately, they are both quiet sleepers, and Romario has to wait quite long to make out the two shapes in the dark.

After countless minutes, He squints at the bed. Breathing seems to be even. It's safe. He soundlessly and very SLOWLY pushes open the door of the inappropriately small wardrobe. He wants to stretch out sore muscles but decides to wait until he is completely alone. He steps out and soundlessly and very SLOWLY shuts the door of this inappropriately small wardrobe. Then he turns around as silently as he can.

OH NO, LIGHTS.

"Gah…" Romario suppresses a yell and shields his eyes_. Goddamn ._ But is it boss that is awake? He decides he will just bow out of the room after his eyes recover. He squints into the light. Boss is still sleeping.

He looks at the boy, who probably had sat up and leaned across boss's body to switch on the lamp. The red and white stripes of his stockings draw Romario's attention first, for some reason.

Albeit ravished, Kyouya's face is wholly unreadable. And Romario feels a shiver start at the base of his spine. Scary, this one.

And Romario believes that this kid is going to kill him, and kill boss, and he wonders why the HELL boss can sleep through EVERYTHING, thinks that is definitely NOT a trait of a Mafioso. He stares back, expression as unreadable as Kyoya's, though he had to say… he was NOT calm. Now he believes the real reason boss wanted him to be there was so that he didn't die.

Kyouya throws a sidelong glance at boss and turns his gaze back to Romario. And to Romario's surprise/horror/relief, the boy smirks. "No wonder." He says simply, before shutting off the lights again.

Dark again, Romario lets out the exasperated sigh he has been stifling for the past twenty plus years and he gropes his way out of the room.

Romario is never asked to voyeur again. But some mornings, when he sees boss limping down to breakfast, he can conjecture how things work now…

ENDENDEND

So…yeah. XD Hope it wasn't too Romario-ish and weird.

And I now know why there isn't much D18 buttsecks around (if you know any tell mee)…it's because Hibari should top Dino. 8DDD, even my pron muse had to set things straight at the end. I still like seme!Dino and uke!Hibari, but I dunno, what do you think?

OH, and REVIEW. Yes? I want to know what the overall impression was…because trying to be funny with Romario kinda died.


End file.
